


Powder

by NecroDragonArcher



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Declaration of Love, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kidnapping but not really, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Love, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Number Five - Freeform, Paladins, Pidge is of age, Pining, Romantic Fluff, SHIDGE, Shidge is my ship and I respect other ships, Slow Burn, Some smexy time, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voltron, Wingmen, i say vol you say tron, inaccurate description of make-up, klance, long-dreaded love, more like by shiro, no real spoilers, pidge X shiro - Freeform, pidge is adorable, pidge isn't bothered by dresses, please get together, prompt, ship ship, shire is hard to figure out, shiro is hot, squint for some klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecroDragonArcher/pseuds/NecroDragonArcher
Summary: Allura and Lance are sick of the slow burn. Hunk only squeals internally. Keith raises an eyebrow. Coran still doesn't understand why human courting is so tedious. While Shiro and Pidge think they're so discreet when they glance at each other.It's Shiro's birthday and the others decides to step in and give him the best present possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second part. I'm working on it, please believe in me.

The plan was to surprise Shiro for his very special birthday. The blue, red, yellow paladins along with Coran and Princess Allura had been searching for the ideal present for Shiro. 

Something you give to show respect.

Something you give to thank them.

Something you give someone someone that’s a part of you.

And Shiro was their leader. Their anchor when they were dispersed. Most importantly he proved that they were a family that could face anything together.

So what better than offering Shiro’s object of desire? A young lady with long hazel hair and golden eyes, the mind of a genius, the queen of sass, who just happened to be their very own green paladin. Preferably on a figurative silver platter.

Coran had convinced Pidge to go and check on the Princess stating she ‘required a female’s immediate attention in relation to monthly issues.’ Shrugging off Coran’s obvious exaggerated story, Pidge had made her way towards Allura’s room pondering as to why the quiznack she’d accepted Coran’s request. However she’d failed to notice the scheming eyes of a hippo lover. The youngest Holt barely had the time to yelp before Keith, extraordinaire sneak-attack lad, had kidnapped and brought her in a dim-lit room.

Pidge tried to scream, her voice muffled by the gag (which was actually a medicinal mask), clearly expressing anger and bewilderment.

“Ooh boy. She’s going to kill us. And then Shiro will join in for kidnapping her! We’re doomed!” shrieked a distraught Hunk.

“Relaaax Hunk my man. Shiro’ll be too flustered to care and Pidge’ll be to busy to chase us!

-Perhaps Lance, we should release her and properly develop our plan in order to receive her full cooperation.” said Allura, carefully removing the gag.

Suddenly the room dropped a few degrees.

Oh quiznack. They all thought. Pidge is mad. 

“You better all explain. Right. Now.” Her glasses had hidden her eyes making her glare all the more terrifying.

“Pidge.” Hunk was anxiously fidgeting. “I want you to think about what you’re doing before you lash out.”

Said-girl merely raised a brow.

“What he means is,” Allura smoothly cut in” we’re preparing a birthday present for Shiro, to which we were hoping you could take the lead.

-What do you mean ‘take the lead’?

-Really Pidgeroo? You’re going to make us say it out loud?

-I don’t know what you’re talking about.

-The pining, Pidge, the pining between you and Shiro!”

At this, Pidge immediately turned red.

“W-what?! M-me pining Shiro? I-I mean Shiro pining for me?! Gah!

-Hah! The truth has been revealed! This plan will go up a 99% success rate! Hunk! Bring the mojo! Keith, watch the door! And Princess,” Lance winked “Work your magic.

-Wait, can’t Allura or Keith do it?” Pidge desperately waved her hands.

“The reason we chose you is because Shiro wouldn’t want anyone else.” Keith’s rare interventions usually made Pidge jump. He was like a shadow, silent but always there in these idle banters. So if he decided to speak up, she would gladly swallow her pride.

On cue, Lance walked up to his boyfriend, kissed his cheek then turned to face the green paladin, an all-to-knowing smirk. Pidge shuddered.

“Hunk, powder-me!”

~2 hours later~

After 2 hours of screaming and struggling, the screaming mostly from Pidge and the struggling from the rest of the team, they had managed to fit her in a dress that complimented her figure along with a hairdo and makeup.

Lance really was proud of himself. Having 4 sisters back home truly had its merits. He’d successfully managed to comb through Pidge’s golden mane and carefully braid it in a side-braid, adorned with a few pearls. Now the make-up was the tricky part. The only make-up available was the Altean vials and powders that Allura possessed. After many unsuccessful tries at using the ‘supposed’ mascara and the weird tained goop as lipstick, Lance had managed to highlight Pidge’s best features: Opting for a light pink hue on her lips along with a dark blue-purple-black mascara (Was that even a colour that existed?) making her eyes seem all the more bigger and shinier. Thankfully, they’d instructed her not to rub her eyes. Something she seemingly struggled a lot to not do.

Next up had been clothes. Allura had been in charged of that department. Not really knowing what Shiro was attracted to (unless it involved Pidge), Allura had pulled out some of her old dresses: Mainly short dresses so it wouldn't drag around Pidge's feet. The dresses had been laid out and well studied. Yellow didn't suit Pidge. Gold and silver was too risque. Pidge had refused to wear the black one claiming it resembled lingerie. The blue one was unfortunately too abundant on the chest section. Lance had received a whack on the head for laughing. Coran had suggested making a new one. The idea had been promptly ignored. 

Exasperated, Pidge was just ready to march out, Lance had latched onto her while Allura had pulled out a turquoise sleeveless dress. They’d thrown her in the behind some curtains.

“Come on Pidge! You’ll look good! No, hold that thought, I know you’ll look amazing. I mean, I’m the one who did your hair and makeup!

-Lance is right. You will look delightful. Why I’m sure a certain someone will like it even more!” said Allura with a knowing smirk.

Lance grinned and went in for a high-five with Allura, who merely stared at his raised hand. The blue paladin frowned.

“You’re supposed to high-five back, Princess.

-What is a high-five? Some sort of greeting or dance unique to your planet?” Allura stared blankly at him.

Lance sighed. “Ok, nevermind for this time...Pidge takes priority! Now come on out Pidgeroo!”

The lilac curtains were pulled back angrily. There emerged a blushing Pidge holding the ends of her dress. With a sweetheart neckline and a flowing skirt that reached above her knees, Pidge's soft curves were highlighted in the right places while the aquamarine tints suited her creamy skin perfectly. The final touch were a pair of simple Altean equivalents of ballerinas studded with gems and silver linings. If Shiro didn’t fall prey to this, then clearly he had no romantic drive whatsoever.

Allura squealed in delight “Pidge, you look amazing!”

Proud of himself, Lance rubbed his non-existing beard. “Gee Allura, thanks, I like it when my work is appreciated! Especially when it comes to Pidgeroo here.”

“Mullet, I swear if you call me that forsaken name one more time, you won’t live to apply your next beauty mask!”

Lance gasped loudly.

“How dare you?! After all we’ve been thr- Hey! I don’t have a mullet!”

Silence from the two girls.

“Oh come on, just because I’m dating the red cowboy fury doesn’t mean I may be growing a mullet!”

Allura and Pidge shared a glance: A flustered Lance was the best way to dissuade him from saying unnecessary boasting, opting for just spouting nonsense.

Keith quietly got a hold of his ‘delightful’ boyfriend and made him shut up with what was a mix of a kiss and a headbutt. Hunk simply proceeded to coo at Pidge also earning him an irritated slap.

A hand settled itself on Pidge’s shoulder. It was Coran. “Go on Number 5, go make him happy.” It was surprising to hear Coran being so calm and earnest. Pidge almost wanted to believe in him but stopped herself. What if Shiro didn’t like it ? What if he still thought of her as a girl and not a woman? She’d grown up in 4 years right? Her hair had gotten longer, her curves harder to hide under mens clothing. What if he still viewed her as Matt’s baby sister? Allura was obviously a better crush to, well, crush on. She was slim, tall, beautiful, her hair was never messed up and her accent was just so…. Pidge had to admit that having a crush on Allura wasn’t something she’d complain about. Nevertheless, Pidge, no this time it was Katie, the young girl full of dreams, was too afraid to pursue her brother’s best friend.

“Are you alright there Pidge?” expressed a concerned Allura.

The green paladin hadn’t realized she’d drifted off in her inner turmoils. Keith and finished kissing Lance, while Coran, Hunk and Allura all stared expectandly at her. The hell with it. Pidge sucked in it and marched out, eyes looking forward.

She was a Holt, and Holts always got what they wanted.


	2. First name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation at the end *v*

Whenever he had spare time, Shiro would usually hit the training deck. On the outside, he’d say he was trying to keep in shape but really, he just tried to shut down all the nightmares that resurfaced whenever he wasn’t occupied. So he took it upon himself to not bother the team with his problems knowing very well he wasn’t the only one struggling in this war. Lance was homesick. Keith feared being alone. Hunk was heartbroken and terrified. Allura and Coran had lost their entire world. And Pidge, Katie was hanging on a thread to find her split family.

 

So he punched. Over and over again, until his only flesh knuckles turned red and swollen.

 

~Matchmaking headquarters~

 

Rubbing his hands together, Lance was sporting a smirk. “Alright, this is the plan, Coran will tell Shiro over the intercoms to go to the secondary lounge for whatever reason while Hunk makes sure Pidge gets there unseen and before her lovebird. Any questions?

 

-Ooh! Ooh! Me! I have a question!”

 

Lance pointed towards Hunk. “Go ahead, Hunk.”

 

“Do you think we should set some mood music like “Closer” or the Titanic theme? Ooh! Or maybe Pidge could wait for him like ‘Paint me like one your french girls!” Somehow Hunk was now radiating flowers and sunshine.(Maybe he always had.)

 

The blue paladin’s eyes frowned slightly. “Do you think those two idiots even know Titanic? I mean I’d be surprised if Shiro knew, but Pidge… Oh man I bet her noob culture is so low she wouldn’t even know Star Wars. And we’re in quiznaking space!”

 

Releasing a breath, Keith piped in. “Guys, shouldn’t we be concentrating on the fact that Pidge left ten minutes ago and doesn’t know where Shiro is? So your plan is already failing.”

 

Princess Allura stepped in. “I asked Coran to check the monitors and he confirms Shiro has gone back to his room, right after training. I believe he is going to ‘sour’.”

 

All three paladins blinked at her.

 

Allura’s eyes blinked back. “Is that not what humans do? Drop liquid on them to clean themselves?

 

-You mean ‘shower’, right Princess?”

 

She sighed. “ Let us put this aside and focus on our mission.”

 

Closing his eyes, Keith nodded dutifully. Lance and Hunk raised their hands, yelling: “Alright, Operation Get the Hoot-lum and Neko together begin!!!” On cue, Coran pulled up the monitor featuring Pidge.

 

“Now according to my calculations, if Hunk can tell Pidge to go to the lounge, because he’s the only other person she listens, while Keith manages to stall Shiro and hint him to head to the lounge…” Coran took a breath. “...we will succeed at our matchmaking!

 

“-Razzle dazzle my people. Now let’s move!” yelled Lance clearly overexcited.

 

“Coran and I will survey the entire mission from the castle's headquarters.” piped in Allura.

 

Pidge and Shiro had no idea what was about to ensue.

 

~Down the main hallway~

 

The green paladin was furiously stomping down the hallway. Granted it wasn’t ladylike but she was too anxious to realize. Strangely enough, as nervous as she was of what Shiro thought of her, she somehow felt confident of her appearance. The dress was comfortable, fluttery. It suited her. Katie couldn’t help but feel like a 12 year old again, dreaming of an ideal future where she married the man of her dreams, had twin babies and another dog named Bae Bae. However this time, it wasn’t a dream. She had a chance to snatch her man, and she was going to do it. As terrified as she was. Her thoughts were cut short when a voice came over her intercom.

 

“Pidge? Are you there?

 

-Yes Hunk, what is it?

 

-Ok, ok, listen to me just for now, ok?”

 

Pidge chuckled “-Hunk, slow down, you’re saying ok too many times.

 

-Ok, I’ll calm down if you really listen.” He pleaded. “Please head over the secondary lounge, sit on the lover’s couch and don’t rub your eyes, yeah?”

 

The young woman was too distracted with her thoughts to argue with sweet Hunk’s request. She obliged and entered the lounge, plopping down with a ‘oomf’ on the couch.

 

~Matchmaking Headquarters~

 

“I repeat, Pidgeon is in the zone, Pidgeon is in the zone! Mama bear, do you copy?

 

-Uh Hunk, I’m in the same room” chuckled Allura. Human behaviours were so amusing.

 

“Aww, Princess, let him have his fun. Besides Mama bear is an awesome nickname!” proclaimed Lance.

 

“If you say so. Now,” Allura chimed “let us see where Keith is at on his mission!”

 

At the mention of his boyfriend, the blue paladin activated his intercom:

 

“Red fury, red fury, do you copy?!”

 

Lance heard a snort and “Uh, Lance? Are you talking to me?”

 

Outraged, Lance exclaimed “What do you mean ‘Am I talking to you?’ ! Who else would I give such a cool nickname?! Now tell us if you’ve made contact with Space Dad?”

 

A muffled sound later, “I’ve already told him to head to the lounge. He’s just finishing his shower.”

 

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over Lance’s head: “Ooh Keith! Keith! Keith!

 

-Urgh, what now?

 

-Tell Shiro to wear something fancy, like a suit, or a stylish jacket only he can pull off! I have a plan.

 

-Wait a suit?! No, no, no! His clothes won’t compliment Pidge’s cute outfit. Remember the code: Razzle, dazzle is our mumbo jumbo!” Hunk was drawing imaginative charts of the mission’s success. Sighing softly, Lance threw an arm around his friend.

 

“Ok Hunk, listen my man, mi hombre. Pidgeon and Space Dad are waaaaaay too into each other to care about their outfits. Pidge’s dress was only for fun.” His face darkened mischievously “And for blackmail purposes.”

 

Eyes going wide, Hunk yelped. Lance merely smirked some more. Allura did the equivalent of a facepalm. Keith sighed from the intercom. And Coran pulled a face. Needless to say, the mice were confused.

 

~Secondary lounge~

 

Being to small for the couch, Pidge opted to lazily kick the armrests repeatedly with her baby legs. She’d never admit it, but she was small. Even for a grown woman. Sigh. Maybe she’d invest in high heels one day. Would Shiro like them? Her thoughts were rambling again.

 

Once again, the sound of a door whooshing open jolted her back into consciousness. Shifting in her seat to look behind, she found Shiro in his most wow appearance. Looking that good in a simple white shirt and dark tight pants should be illegal. His impeccable shave combined with his messy hair sold her. How did his broad shoulders fit the shirt so nicely. His sexy back and a butt in all perfect proportions. And his eyes, slightly slanted due to his Japanese descent, had a look in them. Like a hidden passion, he was always hard to read and she loved it. Pidge could feel her mouth watering. In her dazed state, she saw Shiro’s perfect lips moving. What was he saying?

 

“Pidge? Are you alright?” His words were simple yet Pidge had trouble to form a coherent answer.

 

Her voice squeaked slightly. “Shiro! I-uh...what?”

 

Shiro merely grinned, baring his perfect white teeth. “I was asking if you were alright? And where is everybody? Keith told me there was a special event.”

 

Oh quiznack, his pout would be the death of her, she had to speak before he’d start finding her annoying.

 

“I don’t know” She feigned ignorance of the real scheme. “Hunk told me to head down here but that’s all I can say.” 

 

Taking a few steps to approach, Shiro crossed his arms pensively. “Maybe they’re late? I’m sure Lance is off kissing his boyfriend.”

 

Pidge’s eyes went wide. She knew Shiro was an oblivious sap when it came to noticing what happened between his fellow Paladins (Her unclassy attempts at flirting only had him smiling and ruffling her hair). But to think he noticed the only couple in the Castle was a feat in itself: Perhaps he wasn’t just a dad figure. 

 

He noticed how she had zoned out. As silent as a cat, he edged towards her, carefully studying her: Something was off about her. Not that she was ugly or anything! No Katie had always been a beauty. A beauty he wasn’t allowed to touch. Even though he’d woken up many nights in a sweat because of her. Back at the Garrison, he’d never really known her. Only stories collected from Matt or Mr. Holt. He’d only seen pictures of her. A cute, young genius girl who he had the chance to see grow as a woman. At the sweet age of 18, Katie Pidge Holt was the forbidden fruit. 

 

Tempting.

 

Especially right now. He’d gone around the couch that hid most of her body. She still seemed stuck in her thoughts. Now he could see it. Someone, he assumed, had delicately braided her hair bringing out the different golden hues in her hair, the pearls studded like a trail of stars.His hands itched to run through her hair. Her eyes were bigger, sharper, more defined and her perfect plump small lips painted with a sakura palette. Soft. Katie was a young beautiful woman, ripped from her life. 

 

“Katie?” His voice was barely audible.

 

The softest of a murmur had Pidge jumping in her seat. Standing upright, she hadn’t realized Shiro was so close to her. Her face was literally inches from his perfect chest. Perfect. Perfect. That was how Shiro had always seemed. Deep down, she knew he had his insecurities, his own nightmares. Perhaps that was why she’d been drawn to him. In a way, they were the same. They were both alone, had lost loved ones and at such a young age confronted with an intergalactic war. Feeling some useless tears coming, Pidge wholeheartedly hugged Shiro, quietly sobbing. She didn’t know why her emotions had gotten the best of her. She just trusted Shiro read her thoughts and understood her.

 

Slowly wrapping his arms around her small waist, Shiro was hit with an unrelenting sadness and frustration that Katie, his sweet, witty Katie couldn’t cope with all her responsibilities. She was impressive to have held out this long. Carrying a massive burden for 3 years. He felt it, through his Paladin bond and just the fact that it was Katie, how crushed she felt. Rubbing her back in a soothing pattern, he gently rocked from one foot to the other.

 

“Takashi?”

 

The mutter of his first name from her did things to his heart. He felt it squeeze.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chappy 2. Apologies for the tardiness but I have my reasons. Also I lied. This won't be a two shot. I cut the chapter like so because as I drifted off- script, I liked it better! In a form of compensation for the late update, I'm working on 2 possible endings!


	3. Black and Green solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All they needed was solace.   
> I recommend listening to the song “Nandemonaiya” from Radwimps (Movie: Your name) when the little sign ***** appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First possible ending. Working on the next one and SPOILER, it'll be happier :) In the end, as indecisive as I am these 2 endings will lead to an 'epilogue' of sorts. And yes I will forever be late BUT faithful to this story.

“Takashi?”

The mutter of his first name from her did things to his heart. He felt it squeeze.  
Just her voice was enough to send his thoughts whirling everywhere. All of them somehow related to Katie. He circled his arms a bit tighter around her. She was now fully sobbing. He had no idea what triggered this, but he knew Katie needed to vent out. Let his sinful thoughts rot.  So he let her cry, his snot-stained shirt be damned. 

“Do you want to sit down?” She nodded, head still burrowed on his chest.

Awkwardly nudging her to settle down on the couch. She allowed him to pry her hands off his chest for 5 seconds, letting him sit before she dove back in his arms. In those 5 seconds, he saw her fully red eyes, and the big fat tears rolling down. Luckily enough, her makeup hadn’t moved. An altean precaution? Nevertheless, she still looked beautiful. Painstakingly beautiful. The negative stimuli was reaching him. He swallowed heavily, trying to soothe Katie, and at the same time, also burrowing his head in her hair, finding his own comfort.

~Matchmaking headquarters~

Silence.

Pure stunning silence.

Everybody was staring at the scene unfolding before them on the monitor. Keith suddenly shut it off.

Lance protested “Hey, why’d you turn it off? He-

“We’ve got no right to peak at such an intimate moment between them.” Keith’s voice was stern. It shut Lance up.

With the ever cool and calm voice given to her, Allura quipped back “Keith is right. It’s not our place to intrude. We’ll leave the lounge to them. In the meanwhile, we should all try to stay out of their way. Pidge is…” A soft sigh escaped her. “Pidge just needs some time. We'll let Shiro take care of her.”

An uncalled sense of protection flowed around the room. Nobody could deny how utterly skilled and terrifying Pidge could be. A warrior in battle, always planning ahead. The team heavily relied on her quick wit and analysis of the situation. She was the shield of Voltron. And yet, they all couldn’t shake off how small Pidge was. An unconscious need to protect their little sister. Their sister who was a mad genius in technology, a monster in battle, who would take down Galras thrice her size. Lance and Hunk shared a glance: They’d known Pidge even when she’d pretended to be a man. Treated her as an equal despite her young age and just how undeniably small she is. She’d proved herself. Allura looked lost in thoughts, most likely considering the situation at hand. Coran’s moustache bristled up. Keith merely frowned some more.

~Secondary lounge~

 

It had been 15 minutes. Katie had stopped sobbing, quietly resting with the occasional hiccup. Shiro hadn’t been able to move an inch, too afraid for her to jostle herself or very simply break this embrace. Now he’d never been one for affectionate contact. As a professional Garrison soldier, friendship was shown through respect, steady teamwork. But once again, Katie broke down all of his perfect manners. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Pidge merely raised her head to spy on his expression. His jaw was clenched but he was smiling. Faintly.

“Do you ever miss home?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Everyday.” He didn’t really have that much on Earth but he was still longing for a day when the war would be over. And maybe, if he dared to hope, dared to imagine it...Perhaps a future with…

No. Don’t forget she’s your commanding officer’s daughter.

He swallowed down a heavy lump in his throat. Right now, he had to focus on making Katie feel better. Beginning again, he gently rubbed her back and quietly started humming:

*****  
The wind that breezed through the two of us, where did it carry the sadness from?  
The sky after I cried seemed to be more transparent...

 

 

Father's words that always seemed to be sharp felt a bit warm today  
I didn't know kindness, smiles and how to talk of my dreams, so I mimicked you on everything

 

Just a little longer is fine, a little more is fine, just a little longer is fine, so  
Just a little longer is fine, a little more is fine; let's stick together, just a little longer

 

We are time-flyers, climbers that run up the time  
Hiding and getting lost in the times, I don't want that anymore

 

Crying because you're happy, laughing because you're sad;  
It's because your heart has surpassed yourself

 

The toy that I got by praying to the stars is now lying in the corner of the room  
As of today, I have 100 dreams I want true; let's exchange all of them with just one someday

 

I called out "See you tomorrow" after school today to that girl I don't usually talk to  
It's good to do something unfamiliar sometimes, especially if you're beside me

 

Just a little longer is fine, a little more is fine, just a little longer is fine, so  
Just a little longer is fine, a little more is fine; let's stick together, just a little longer

 

We are time-flyers; I knew you  
Long before I learned my own name

 

There's probably some meaning even in a world you don't exist in  
But a world you don't exist in is like an August without a summer vacation  
A world you don't exist in is like a Santa Claus who doesn't laugh  
A world you don't exist in is like...

 

We are time-flyers, climbers that run up the time  
Hiding and getting lost in the times, I don't want that anymore

 

It's nothing, it's nothing after all  
I'm coming now

 

We are time-flyers, climbers that run up the time  
Hiding and getting lost in the times, enough of that now

 

You're a flashy crier, I want to try to stop those tears  
But you refused; I understood as I saw the tears keep flowing

 

Crying because I'm happy, laughing because I'm sad;  
It's because my heart surpassed myself.

                             ****

How he had remembered that childhood song, Shiro wondered. Somehow it had completely stopped Katie from sniffling or even moving an inch. Uh oh. He hoped he hadn’t triggered anything from her. True, his mother had loved singing that song when he missed his father, who was always working abroad. Nursing him to sleep, those were the nights when he was still able to rest properly. 

Glancing down, Shiro realized Pidge had fallen asleep. Her arms were loosely wrapped around his torso, her legs dangling off the couch and her head had drooped on his chest. Cute. Careful  not to wake her, Takashi awkwardly twisted his arms off her body, slipping a hand under her legs and another under her back, lifting her bridal-style. 

She’s so small.

He knew the castle like the back of his hand. Both flesh and prosthetic. It’s an uncalled but necessary tactic, unfortunately learned when he was imprisoned by the Galra. So it was obvious he knew where Katie’s room was. Whether it was conscious or not, Coran had assigned her room in the middle of the dorm hall: Protecting Pidge by not isolating her and instead making sure she was well surrounded, especially after they learned of her missing family. At the cost of Lance’s own insecurities, Keith had once told him. Lance also had a family, who thought he was most likely dead. He’d seen it more than once, how Lance put others before him, supported them even when he was hurting. Keith was a good balance for the boy putting on a mask.

Swiftly entering her room (well more like a jungle of wires and mechanical parts and look a small weird greenish plant. Aesthetic.), Shiro carefully set Katie down on her bed, ready to step out and let her rest.  As he stood up, he found that he couldn’t. Little but lithe arms had gripped his t-shirt.

“Ta...kashi...”

He sucked in a breath. She’d said his name again. He swallowed.

“Katie?”

Her eyes opened and shifted slightly asking a question. Her lips pursed forming a plump pout. How were her small lips able to pout like that? It was too much for Shiro. Usually Shiro was good at keeping his inhibitions well hidden. But that pout was the last straw considering their position. He was leaning over her, her legs enclosed by his thighs, her thin dress ruffled up to her thighs and that goddamn sweetheart neckline accentuating her chest. Katie’s eyes were wide-open, slight blush on her cheeks, her breathing fanning over his face, with his head inches from hers.  As she opened her mouth, his stupid lust hit back like a sucker and Shiro suppressed a groan, pressing his lips to hers.

Pidge didn’t know if Takashi realized what he was doing. She’d heard him do something similar to a growl. She’d finally found the courage to address the situation until that incredibly sexy sound. Wait, why do I find it sexy? Nope. No. And now he’s definitely not kissing me now.   
Katie’s mind was quickly overheating, taken aback by Takashi’s action. This was taking a dangerous turn. Her logical side was telling her to stop this. It was inappropriate and it was unhealthy to their relation based on trust, especially after her tearful meltdown. Whereas her more passionate side, concealed all these years by the war and her responsibilities as representants of Voltron, longed for some comfort. Affection. A human touch. Solace.

And as soon as she began to shyly reciprocate the kiss, it seemed to jolt Shiro back to reality. His eyes popped and he quickly but gently detached himself from Katie.

While Katie let out the smallest of whines at the loss of contact, Shiro’s breath was ragged and erratic.

“W-we can’t… I can’t do this to you Katie.”  
Dejection hit her. Now he thought she wasn’t enough? Her Holt sass quipped back.

“Then why’d you even kiss me?”

His eyes darted to the right. A few seconds passed. Katie’s brows furrowed.

“Am I not enough for you?” Her voice sounded like glass breaking. Oh god, he’d been an idiot. He should've never kissed her. Now he only wanted more, more and more. But he couldn’t. He wasn’t allowed.

“Takashi?

-I can’t do this to you Katie. I don’t deserve… I’m not allowed to do this.

-On whose orders? I don’t remember the Black Paladin, leader of Voltron taking orders from anyone but himself.”

His head shamefully bowed down. Her quick wit always brought him to a halt, making him feel guilty for indulging further in this. 

“Your father is my commanding officer. I can’t do this to h-

-Did he tell you that?

-N-no,” Why am I stuttering? “I-I’m just follo-

-No you don’t. You don’t have to follow anyone’s orders. My father is….missing. Besides, your ranks in space don’t apply. Hah. They never applied to me in the Garrison. Just like when I hacked on Iverson’s office. Didn’t care and still don’t. So Takashi ‘Shiro’ Shirogane if you’re going to stop whatever is happening right now you can bet you’re gonna feel the painful burn of this quiznacking situation even 1 million vargas away from here!”

It took Shiro one minute to process and reboot his brain because he’d been fried. Burned to the third figurative degree. He blushed profusely, nodding to Pidge’s sassy demand and shifted up on her bed. Three years he’d waited to do this, three years he’d dreamt of this fantasy, locked away in his conscience deeming it as sinful and impossible. Once again, he gently lowered his head down, stealing the breath from the witty girl beneath him, who’d taken to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down. Down were his boundaries, his limitations. There was only Katie and him.


End file.
